SiriusandJames
by shaula19
Summary: Traduction de la fic de The Third Marauder. Amis ? Partenaires ? Frères ? Ames sœurs ? Une tentative de décrire le lien profond entre Padfoot et Prongs.
1. Chapter 1 : Philia

**J'ai découvert il y a longtemps cette magnifique fanfiction de The Third Marauder, assez peu connue, que je me suis enfin décidée à traduire. Elle comporte quatre chapitres, chacun centré sur un aspect de la relation James/Sirius. **

**Ce n'est PAS****un slash, pour ceux que ça dérangerait.**

**Pour les meilleurs en anglais n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur le compte de The Third Marauder, qui écrit de très belles choses.**

**Disclaimer : Evidement, rien ne m'appartient. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**(Précision : J'ai choisi de garder les surnoms anglais des Maraudeurs, donc Prongs : Cornedrue, Padfoot : Patmol, Moony : Lunard, Wormtail : Queudver. Tous les autres noms ont été traduits en français)**

**Chapitre 1 : Philia**

* * *

Amis. Partenaires. Frères. Âmes sœurs.

James et Sirius ne s'étaient jamais souciés des définitions. De comprendre ce qui leur a permis de coexister si parfaitement dans leur relation. C'était arrivé, ils étaient heureux que ce soit arrivé, et, vraiment, pour eux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De plus, proposer une catégorisation, en tant que telle, eh bien, ce serait contraire à ce qu'ils étaient. Ce en quoi ils croyaient. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais prescrit de limites prédéterminées ou vécu dans les limites existantes. Tout ce qu'ils aimaient, c'était de franchir des lignes, d'enfreindre les règles et d'atteindre l'infini.

Sauf qu'ils vivaient dans un monde rationnel. Un monde qui n'aimait pas accepter que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être comprises. Un monde qui continuerait à pousser, à chercher des réponses, en oubliant que, peut-être, parfois il y avait des choses au-delà de l'explication.

_« Alors, quel est le problème ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_La fille, comme la plupart dans le pub, avait les yeux, mélancoliques, rivés sur les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs assis au bar. Remus ne lui en voulait pas. Les charmes de James et Sirius étaient pleinement activés ce soir, même s'ils étaient uniquement réservés l'un à l'autre._

_« Avec Mr. Super-Musclé et Casanova Trop-Charmant-Pour-Son-Propre-Bien. »_

_Remus réprima un sourire. C'était une description aussi appropriée que possible pour ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup de discussions sur qui correspondait à qui._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le doigt de James s'étendre pour essuyer une tache de sauce sur le visage de Sirius._

_« Sont-ils ensemble ? Quel est leur ... » Elle agita vaguement une main._

_« Sirius et James ? Ils sont… »_

_Puis il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas comment finir cette pensée ; il y avait juste trop de fins possibles à choisir._

_« ... Je suppose que tu pourrais les appeler des meilleurs amis. »_

_La vérité était de toute façon un concept relatif._

* * *

Remus se demandait parfois si la personne qui avait trouvé le dicton « Deux c'est bien, trois c'est trop» avait prévu James et Sirius. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Quand ils étaient ensemble, personne d'autre n'existait. Non pas que l'exclusion était intentionnelle. Ils étaient toujours ouverts à la compagnie, toujours désireux d'expliquer quel plan leur traversait l'esprit, toujours prêts à partager la dernière blague qu'ils avaient faite. Mais il leur était impossible de tout raconter. Ils pouvaient se lire si bien que le plus petit mouvement de sourcil était compris comme des mots, le moindre changement de posture était perçu comme une phrase, la moindre variante d'expression était absorbée comme un paragraphe. Le silence entre eux n'existait pas, et, vraiment, comment exprimer cette quantité de communication, ce volume de conscience partagée ?

* * *

L'entrée de James stoppa Remus au milieu de sa phrase. Le jeune sang-pur se tenait fermement, clairement agité par quelque chose.

« Prongs. »

James ignora le message d'accueil, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Remus n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Sirius pour savoir que le sorcier aux yeux gris s'était levé pour le suivre. Au moment où James entrait dans une pièce, l'attention de Sirius allait être perdue.

Sirius ne frappa pas avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se tint sur le côté, laissant suffisamment d'espace à Remus pour voir à l'intérieur, et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Lily a dit ? » commença Sirius avec désinvolture.

James était allongé sur son lit. Un gémissement étouffé sortit de son oreiller.

Sirius attendit patiemment que James se retourne. « Est-elle- »

« Furieuse ne suffit même pas à la décrire » corrigea James. « Je suppose qu'être un Animagus illégal qui a passé quatre ans à courir avec un loup-garou est quelque chose que j'aurais déjà dû lui dire. »

Il y eut une longue pause, alors que Sirius jetait un rapide coup d'œil à Remus.

James grimaça en suivant le regard de Sirius. Probablement, il n'avait pas remarqué que Remus était là et pourrait prendre ce qu'il disait comme une accusation.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute – » soupira-t-il, triste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » l'interrompit Remus avec un sourire serré. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius regarder l'échange comme s'il devait s'excuser auprès de James que Remus soit présent pour entendre l'insulte en premier lieu.

« Apparemment, reprit James d'un ton moqueur, je ne suis pas fiable. Et immature. Et un idiot arrogant avec une tête de la taille d'un Souaffle gonflé. »

« Elle a dit ça ? » Le sourcil de Sirius se leva.

« C'était implicite. » Le ton de James était plat.

Une pause. « Tu lui as finalement dit, » fit remarquer Sirius avec justesse.

« Ouais. Finalement. » répondit James. « Et, eh bien, tu sais ... » Il s'interrompit, et aurait probablement laissé les choses là pour que Sirius comprenne si ce dernier n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil à Remus, un rappel que tout le monde ne pouvait pas finir les pensées de James. Avec culpabilité, James essaya de continuer comme s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. « Vous savez combien elle déteste enfreindre les lois, bien qu'elle admette que certaines d'entre elles sont extrêmement stupides. »

Sirius grimaça. « Je suppose que tu pourras oublier ... »

James lui lança un regard de défi.

« Seulement temporairement ! »

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle le découvrira ? » Le défia James.

Sirius était optimiste. « Elle pourrait te surprendre. Peut-être qu'elle pensera que c'est romantique. »

James haussa juste un sourcil. Parce que tous les trois savaient que la réaction de Lily si elle découvrait que James se retirait des pleines lunes et arrêtait d'aider Remus parce qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ça serait la chose la plus éloignée du romantique.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dire. » suggéra Sirius avec espoir, et James eut juste l'air consterné. Il devait y avoir autre chose dans cette expression, parce que Sirius ricana :

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu pourrais sortir ça. »

L'un d'eux a dû remarquer la confusion de Remus parce que James expliqua tardivement : « J'avais toujours l'impression que Sirius était bon pour trouver des idées utilisables – à tort. » Mais la tension de James s'était dissipée, et son visage était détendu alors qu'il continuait l'histoire. « Je suppose que j'aurais bien dû lui dire finalement… »

« Ouais. »

« Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait les surprises. »

Sirius rit, comprenant visiblement où James allait. « Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

« Vraiment, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as interpellé ? »

Sirius ignora la moquerie. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

James lança un regard à Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? »

Sirius réfléchit. « Rien. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Alors elle est sortie en trombe. »

« Et je me suis transformé. »

« Eh bien, c'est comme ça, » Sirius haussa les épaules, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à comprendre la rencontre entière dans cet échange.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'obtenir Lily allait être la partie la plus difficile. » Frustration.

« Quoi, que tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite serait une sorte de bonheur pour toujours ? » Sirius le regarda avec méfiance.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Le ton de James est mélancolique.

« Parlons-nous toujours de la même Lily ? »

Un coup. « Tais-toi. »

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il obtiendrait jamais l'histoire complète de l'un de ses deux anciens camarades de classe. Le côté le plus cynique de lui se demanda également combien de temps il faudrait à James ou Sirius pour remarquer qu'il ne se tenait plus dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ce n'était pas de la loyauté. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas loyaux ; ils l'étaient, et ils ont pris cela à un nouveau niveau comme ils l'ont fait tout le reste. Mais faire quelque chose par loyauté exigeait une sorte de choix conscient, ce qui impliquait un raisonnement derrière l'action. James ou Sirius s'occuperaient de Remus parce que Remus était leur ami, parce que c'était ce que faisaient les amis. Ce n'était pas ce qui les poussait à s'entraider. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement parce que le bien-être de l'autre était la première pensée dans leur esprit, parce que leur propre bonheur dépendait tellement de l'autre qu'il était impossible de le séparer. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre parce qu'ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas imaginer être ailleurs.

Ils étaient en retard et Remus était un peu inquiet.

Il savait qu'il était stupide, savait qu'ils avaient déjà été en retard auparavant, savait qu'ils allaient probablement bien. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas sans risques, et il savait ça aussi. Alors quand il a finalement entendu leurs chuchotements en entrant dans le dortoir, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les ombres faites par une baguette allumée. Parce que l'un de ses amis était définitivement à moitié porté par l'autre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais l'air bien en rouge, » se plaignit sèchement James. « Mais celui-ci, je ne l'aime pas tellement. »

« C'est mieux que cet horrible- »

« N'insulte pas ce pull. C'est Lily qui l'a acheté. »

Sirius renifla. « Je pense qu'elle ne l'a eu que pour avoir une raison de te déshabiller. »

« Je fais un nu sexy. » Il pouvait entendre le sourire de James alors que Sirius l'aidait à se coucher.

« Et les gens me demandent pourquoi je crains que tu ne sois un exhibitionniste, » marmonna Sirius, mais Remus pouvait entendre la tendresse dans sa voix.

« Peux-tu allumer la lumière ? »

« Et pour…- »

« Moony a dit qu'il restait avec Wormtail à l'infirmerie. »

Et, soudain, malgré la lumière dans la pièce, l'ambiance s'était assombrie. Sirius déglutit de façon audible. « James. » Et l'utilisation du prénom de son ami empêcha Remus d'ouvrir les tentures du lit pour offrir son soutien. Ils n'ont jamais utilisé leurs prénoms. Sirius avait peur. « Je vais devoir – »

« Je sais. Fais vite. »

Un murmure. « Ça va faire mal. »

« Fais vite. » La voix de James était douce.

Pendant un moment, le silence ne fut rompu que par de légers halètements de douleur. Et puis une forte inspiration de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Nonchalant.

Sirius répondit tout aussi négligemment. « C'est à peine une égratignure. » Mais le ton était trop causal, et Remus savait que pour Sirius, ça aurait aussi bien pu être aussi large que la Manche.

« Peut-être que si nous l'ignorons, ça disparaîtra de soi-même ? » La voix de Sirius était étrangement pleine d'espoir, et James éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr. Et peut-être que ces devoirs pour Slughorn se termineront aussi par magie. »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être sarcastique, imbécile. »

« Va chercher Moony, » ordonna James, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'exaspération, seulement de l'affection.

« Je suis là. » Remus trouva finalement sa voix, et leur surprise de le voir glisser de son lit était compensée par leur soulagement de ne pas avoir à se faufiler jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour aller le chercher. En voyant la blessure, il expira lentement. Le bas de la jambe de James était couvert de sang et il pouvait voir des os brisés à travers la peau et les muscles cassés. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je me suis trompé. » Sirius était empli de culpabilité. « J'ai mal évalué le timing. »

La mâchoire de James se serra, et Remus intervint avant que James ne le puisse. « Tu ne peux pas savoir. Peut-être qu'il y a eu un accident, et l'entraînement s'est terminé tôt. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de sauter. Peut-être que nous n'avions juste pas de chance. »

Il avait raison. Sirius savait qu'il avait raison. Mais l'héritier Black n'avait jamais aimé admettre qu'il y avait des choses hors de son contrôle.

« Alors, Moony, » il y avait de l'anxiété dans la voix de James, peu importe à quel point il essayait de la cacher. « C'est mauvais ? »

Ce n'était pas terrible. Mais il avait vu pire. Il avait guéri pire. James irait bien. Il sourit, « Je n'annulerais pas les entraînements de Quidditch demain. Padfoot, peux-tu me passer du Poussos ? »

Sirius était devant le placard à potions avant qu'il puisse cligner des yeux. Remus se tourna vers son ami, qui le regardait attentivement. « Prongs - »

« A quel point ça va faire mal ? »

« Pas trop, » le rassura Remus. « Comme si tu t'étais fait frapper avec un Cognard. »

James l'examina. Puis : « Menteur. »

« Très bien, alors peut-être plusieurs Cognards. Simultanément. » sourit Remus, provoquant un rire du capitaine de Quidditch blessé.

Le traitement a pris un peu plus de dix minutes. Quand Remus eut fini, Sirius avança automatiquement, ses yeux gris traversant James comme pour confirmer qu'il était toujours là. Enfin : « J'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas - »

« Quoi ? » L'expression de James était dangereuse.

« Tu étais sous la cape. »

« Ouais. » C'était déjà plus compréhensible.

« Ils ne savaient même pas que tu étais là. Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

« - tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? » S'exclama James.

« Ils m'avaient déjà vu ! » Les mots jaillirent de Sirius. « Ils savaient que j'étais impliqué. Tu aurais dû me laisser partir. »

James resta silencieux un instant. Lorsqu'il finit par parler, chaque mot était chargé d'incrédulité. « J'aurais dû te laisser partir. »

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'entendais pas, » dit James, et il y a un petit côté narquois dans sa voix. « C'était un peu difficile à cause des cris, des malédictions et des sorts volants. »

Sirius cligna des yeux, incrédule. « C'est la chose la plus égoïste que j'aie jamais entendue. »

« Oh, donc parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je suis soudain égocentrique ? » Le défia James.

« Et je suppose que te jeter devant une malédiction sans autre raison que pour me protéger, n'est pas égocentrique ? »

Il y a un silence, et ils se toisèrent tous les deux.

Enfin : « Ok, d'accord, je suis égoïste. » Remus pensa que James capitulait un peu trop facilement, mais alors le sang-pur à lunettes sourit, et il y avait une promesse tacite dans son ton. « Je serai toujours égoïste de cette façon, Sirius. »

Remus ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il en soit autrement.

Remus soupçonnait également qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait que ce soit le cas.

* * *

**Philia : Décrit par Aristote comme l'amour de l'amitié. C'est un amour vertueux qui requiert loyauté, égalité et proximité avec les amis et la famille.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Agape

**Disclaimer : Le peu qui n'appartient pas à Rowling appartient à The Third Marauder. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Agape**

* * *

_« Oh, merci Merlin, tu es là. »_

_Alastor fut surpris par la profonde gratitude dans la voix effrayée de la guérisseuse._

« _C'est un bazar complet. Nous ne pouvons pas_ _le_ _faire partir, et le stagiaire devient encore plus agité si nous essayons de le sortir de force. »_

_Elle pointe l'un des postes de soins d'urgence que le bureau des Aurors avait érigé dans la zone de transplanage du département pour les besoins de soins immédiats. James était à quelques secondes de jeter un sort au guérisseur qui n'arrivait pas à l'enlever des lieux, et Sirius, en dépit d'être un bordel sanglant posé sur une civière, ignorait le guérisseur essayant de le soigner en faveur de calmer l'héritier Potter furieux._

« _Que fait-il ici ? » Demanda Maugrey. Après tout, le point de transplanage était uniquement dédié aux Aurors, et Potter, malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le département, n'était_ _pas_ _un Auror et n'y avait pas accès._

« _Aucune idée., dit la guérisseuse, désapprobatrice. Elle examinait James, de plus en plus désespérée. « Qui est-il, de toute façon ? Quelle est la nature de leur relation ? »_

_L'implication était claire, et bien qu'Alastor ne puisse pas dire qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé la même chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les défendre. Cela, et si James se mettait en colère, le guérisseur avec qui il parlait actuellement se retrouverait bientôt à souffrir d'une douleur extrême._

« _Ils se sont entraînés ensemble. dit-il d'un ton bourru, « Ce sont des partenaires. »_

* * *

Il avait fallu du temps à Alastor pour comprendre ce qui le dérangeait exactement à leur sujet. Il se souvenait de l'époque où il avait été stagiaire apprendre de nouvelles choses signifiait compétition. De nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles techniques, de nouvelles leçons - même si les rivalités avaient été amicales, elles étaient toujours là. Et le score avait _compté_. C'est ce qui les avait poussés à se dépasser, car ils voulaient être les plus intelligents. Ils voulaient être les meilleurs. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de cela ici. Il avait su que James et Sirius étaient proches. Mais il n'y avait pas de compétitivité et pas de jalousie, et il devait admettre que c'était étrange, devait admettre que cela lui faisait peur, devait admettre qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas _les_ comprendre.

* * *

C'était au milieu d'une des sessions de formation d'Alastor pour l'Ordre. Maugrey avait mis en place un système de couches de protections pour que les membres s'entraînent à pratiquer leur destruction. Les frères Prewett en avaient fait une sorte de compétition entre eux. Potter et Black, d'autre part, faisaient presque le contraire.

« Non, c'est plus comme un coup, » dit James à Sirius. Il avait été le premier à briser la première couche qu'Alastor avait créée, et, au lieu de s'attaquer à la seconde, il était immédiatement allé montrer à Sirius comment il avait fait. Et Sirius, loin d'être contrarié que quelqu'un l'ait battu, écoutait patiemment, avec du plaisir dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami expliquer comment il avait identifié le défaut et l'avait utilisé pour faire disparaître la protection.

Grâce au coaching de James, Sirius a eu la première couche en moins de cinq minutes. Ce processus s'est poursuivi. Sirius fut le premier à résoudre les deuxième et troisième couches, mais James trouva la dernière, et entre chaque étape, ils prirent des pauses pour s'entraider. Donc, quand Alastor a finalement mis fin à l'exercice, Gideon, qui n'en avait résolu que trois, et Fabian, qui était toujours bloqué sur la deuxième, étaient bouleversés.

« Ils trichent », a annoncé Fabian. « Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. »

"Oh, Fabian, je suis insulté," dit Sirius avec une fausse expression de choc.

« Qu'il pense que vous tricheriez ? » Demanda James avec ironie.

« Qu'il pense que j'en ai besoin. »

« C'est suspect, » dit James assez, danse d'amusement dans ses yeux. « Après tout, _eux _sont des Aurors. Les meilleurs des meilleurs, et tout ça. »

Sirius protesta immédiatement. « _Je suis_ un Auror. »

« Tu es un stagiaire », rappela James avec indulgence. « Et je suis un civil. »

« Oh. Ouais. Je suppose que c'est différent. »

« C'est un triste commentaire sur la compétence des forces de l'ordre de notre pays, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », déclara James, et son ton était complètement solennel, malgré une gaieté évidente qui transparaissait sur son visage.

« Avez-vous fini ? » Demanda finalement Fabian.

James regarda Sirius, ses yeux brillants d'amusement. « Je pourrais continuer. Sirius ? »

Sirius avait l'air de se retenir de rire, « Evidemment. »

« Êtes-vous toujours comme ça ? » Demanda le jumeau aîné, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps le débat.

« Toujours géniaux ? », plaisanta innocemment James. « Oui, oui, nous le sommes. »

« Toujours du même côté, » clarifia Gideon avec exaspération. Après tout, les Potter et les Black étaient traditionnellement rivaux - dans le meilleur des cas.

Sirius regarda James avec perplexité. « Peux-tu penser à… »

« - Pas à moins que tu comptes - »

« … Oh, Merlin, non, ce n'était pas… »

« ... étions ivres, tu as raison - »

« - donc oui." Sirius fit de nouveau face aux jumeaux. « Toujours du même côté. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose », insiste Gideon.

« Et une fille ? »

Sirius rit. « James n'a jamais découvert les filles. Il a découvert Lily. »

« Ce ne serait pas vraiment une compétition, de toute façon, mon frère », sourit Gideon, et soudain les deux sang-purs aux cheveux noirs étaient très calmes.

Le ton de James était bas. Dangereux. « Tu veux dire quelque chose, Prewett ? »

« Tout ce que Sirius a à faire est de faire un sourire et de leur donner ce regard innocemment charmant aux yeux écarquillés, et c'est comme si elles étaient sous Imperium. »

« Innocemment charmant ?" Répéta James. La bonne humeur était revenue. "Comme un chiot ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est infaillible ! Merde, si Sirius me souriait comme ça, je ferais probablement tout ce qu'il voudrait. » S'exclama Fabian, puis pointa un doigt d'avertissement sur le stagiaire Auror. « N'y pense même pas, Black. »

« Tu exagères. » Mais il y avait une suffisance qui faisait penser à Alastor que la fausse modestie de Sirius était exactement cela : fausse.

« Nomme une fille- »

« Kate O'Neal. »

Il y a eu une pause.

« C'est bas, » dit finalement Fabian, et il avait l'air troublé et assez en colère.

« Qui est ... »

« Elle travaille dans le DMLE avec Croupton. Fabian a le béguin pour elle depuis des lustres, mais cet idiot a trop peur pour lui demander de sortir avec lui », a expliqué Gideon. « Et, » ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers Sirius. « Tu ne peux pas la compter. Elle ne dit oui à _personne_. »

« Et je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle », a déclaré tardivement Fabian.

Alastor pouvait sentir que la conversation approchait d'un territoire périlleux si l'expression espiègle sur le visage de James était un indicateur, alors il décida que la pause était terminée. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il manquait le regard étrangement plein d'espoir de Fabian, (« Elle a vraiment dit non ? À _Sirius_ ?! ») ou le roulement d'yeux de Gideon.

C'était le lendemain. Alastor et Sirius venaient de rentrer au bureau des Aurors après un briefing, et James était perché sur le bureau de Fabian, les jumeaux Prewett le fixant avec étonnement et stupéfaction.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il a demandé à O'Neal de sortir avec lui. » Le ton de Gideon était admiratif.

« Techniquement, » dit James d'une voix traînante, « _elle_ m'a demandé. »

Fabian avait simplement l'air stupéfait. « Je ne peux pas y croire ... Il t'a même battu, Sirius. »

Et puis, il y avait de la tension. James fronça les sourcils, et il y avait de la culpabilité et un peu de détresse dans son regard alors qu'il fixait Sirius. Parce que Sirius_ devait _savoir qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour prouver quelque chose, _devait _comprendre que l'idée qu'il aurait pu le faire pour l'emporter sur son ami était illogique et complètement _fausse_.

Sirius le savait. Il souriait. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas le sous-estimer. J'ai peut-être des yeux hypnotisants, mais James pourrait charmer un gobelin pour acheter de l'or de farfadet. » Son visage était fier et triomphant, comme s'il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu le satisfaire plus que le succès de James.

Ce qui, quand Alastor y a pensé, était hautement probable.

* * *

Ils se complétaient. Pas de façon romantique ou spirituelle (parce qu'Alastor ne faisait pas dans le sentimental), mais d'une manière où ils possédaient un équilibre parfait et à une complémentarité sans effort. Ils s'emboîtent si parfaitement que cela n'aurait pas dû être possible - le yin et le yang sans faute et entièrement personnifiés. Sirius ne pourrait jamais atteindre les sommets où l'imagination de James les menait, et sans le souci du détail de Sirius, les idées de James ne pourraient jamais aller au-delà du conceptuel. Ce qui n'était pas destiné à être déprécié. Alastor ne doutait pas que, indépendamment, ils auraient été exceptionnels ; ils étaient tous les deux des individus extrêmement talentueux, après tout. Mais quand ils étaient ensemble, les frontières et les limites disparaissaient. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient accomplir, aucune tâche au-delà de leur portée. Ils étaient sans égal. Ils étaient imbattables.

* * *

La mission était censée être simple. Facile.

Le bureau des Aurors avait reçu une information détaillant où se trouvait Scabior, un Mangemort qui avait été lié à d'innombrables morts moldues au cours des deux dernières années. Le plan était de le capturer alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt utilisé par le Département des Mystères pour stocker des informations jugées trop sensibles pour être conservées au Ministère. Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus simple si les formateurs avaient eux-mêmes organisé le raid.

Avec du recul, cependant, Alastor n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris quand tout s'est effondré. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de simple en ce qui concernait James ou Sirius.

Ils attendaient dans une touffe de buissons et d'arbres depuis environ une heure quand c'est arrivé.

« Vous savez, » les informa d'une voix neutre au-dessus d'eux, « il est déjà à l'intérieur. »

Aussitôt deux baguettes pointèrent les branches suspendues au-dessus des Aurors. Sirius, remarqua Alastor, examinait paresseusement ses ongles, et, comme s'il remarquait finalement que des baguettes avaient été tirées, remarqua nonchalamment, « Un de ces jours, l'un d'eux te lancera un sort, Prongs. »

Un bruit de dédain. « Je suis ici depuis une demi-heure sans que vous vous en soyez rendu compte. Même maintenant, aucun de vous ne serait même proche de me toucher. »

Kingsley et Alastor ajustèrent automatiquement leurs baguettes mais le rire de James se contenta de tinter à leurs oreilles. « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous parler comme une personne normale, Potter ? », grogna Alastor.

Une pause. « Où serait le _plaisir_ là-dedans ? »

Sirius roula des yeux. En un éclair, sa baguette était sortie, un sort jaillissant à travers les arbres. Une seconde plus tard, James Potter se décolla du sol, des feuilles et des bâtons dans ses cheveux et arborant un air assez impressionnant.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais. »

« Tu ne t'ennuieras peut-être pas si tu faisais ton travail et empêchais Scabior de voler des secrets de recherches, » dit froidement James, se redressant.

« Comment sais-tu qui est là-dedans ? » Demanda Kingsley. Cette opération avait été tenue secrète même par leur propre service. « Comment savais-tu que nous étions ici ? Black t'a dit ? »

Sirius avait l'air outré, mais Alastor secoua la tête. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'essayer de comprendre comment Sirius et James réussissaient à se suivre ainsi. De plus, « Sirius a été avec moi toute la journée. Il ne l'a pas dit à James. » Il se tourna vers l'héritier Potter. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant d'avoir une raison valable d'aller dans un entrepôt privé. »

« C'est un bâtiment du Ministère- »

« C'est sous la juridiction du Département des Mystères, Potter. Personne ne peut rien faire en ce qui le concerne. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment affiliés. »

Sirius se tourna et il regarda son ami qui rayonnait soudainement avec de grands yeux anxieux. « Tu ne peux pas- »

« Ça va marcher. » James était confiant. « Il n'y aucun risque que- »

« -à chaque fois que tu dis ça- »

« -pas cette fois dans- »

« - fini à l'infirmerie- »

« -à peine une égratignure- »

« - _tu as presque perdu ton bras_ – »

« Si vous pouviez arrêter ce truc de jumeaux, » les interrompit Kingsley avec irritation, « nous aimerions entendre votre plan. »

James cligna des yeux. « Je n'ai pas de plan. » Alastor ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu une pure innocence personnifiée aussi parfaitement.

« Sirius ? » Le stagiaire d'Alastor regardait son meilleur ami, mécontent.

« Sirius, » il y avait un avertissement dans la voix de James.

« Je suis désolé, Prongs. » Sirius se tourna pour faire face à son patron. « James prévoit d'entrer et de nous apporter Scabior. »

Le sorcier à lunettes était indigné. « C'est absurde. Je n'ai pas à faire répondre à ces accusations. Je pars. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ça, Potter. »

James leva simplement un sourcil. « J'aimerais vous voir essayer de m'arrêter. Vous n'avez aucune raison légitime de me garder contre ma volonté. »

Sirius prit la parole, à contrecœur, « Monsieur, y a-t-il encore un mandat pour les personnes responsables de ce duel à Matlock il y a trois mois ? J'ai des preuves que James était impliqué dans cet incident. »

« Cela fait de vous un suspect, Potter. Et nous _pouvons_ garder ceux-ci sous la garde des Aurors. Rendez votre baguette. »

Il y avait une expression de trahison totale sur le visage de James alors qu'il rendait sa baguette.

« Black, garde un œil sur lui. Kingsley, un instant. » Alastor s'éloigna assez pour ne pas être entendu de James et Sirius. « Potter a raison. Scabior est probablement à l'intérieur. Nous avons besoin d'un moyen pour le voir ... »

Les deux ont donné des idées pendant quelques minutes à voix basse jusqu'à ce que : « Où sont Potter et Black ? »

Alastor se retourna être face à l'endroit où les deux sorciers aux cheveux noirs se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Et il grogna. « Ce sont les gamins les plus idiots que j'ai jamais rencontré. Retournez au QG et amenez tous ceux que vous pouvez. Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts. »

Au moment où Kingsley disparut avec un « crac ! », Alastor se précipitait déjà vers l'entrepôt. Il a immédiatement entendu des voix. Il y en avait trois, au coin de la rue où il était. Il s'avança d'un pas léger, scrutant le mur.

James et Sirius se tenaient en face à face. L'apprenti Auror avait sorti sa baguette, pointée sur les ombres près de James où il montrait ses mains dans le signal universel du : "Je ne suis pas armé".

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux esquiver les sorts de Sirius ? » Demandait James pour faire la conversation, la tête légèrement tournée derrière lui où Scabior devait avoir sa baguette brandie sur le sang-pur. « Ce n'est pas si facile. »

« Il le saurait, » ajouta Sirius.

James fit une pause, un regard colérique traversant brièvement son visage. « Parce que tu vas être touché. »

« Encore une fois, » ajouta Sirius, « il le saurait. »

La colère est restée un peu plus longtemps, alors que James se tournait vers son meilleur ami. « Ok, tu as vraiment à dire ça ? Parce que c'est un peu hypocrite. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que je ne te bats pas ? Constamment ? »

« C'est encore une exagération ! »

« Hé ! » Scabior tenta de les interrompre, mais il fut ignoré.

« Tu sais quoi ? » S'exclama James. « J'en ai marre de ça. »

« De te retrouver dans ces situations impossibles ? » Dit sarcastiquement Sirius. « Oh, non, moi j'aime bien être pris en otage régulièrement. »

« Non, de me battre avec toi ! »

C'était une nouveauté pour Alastor. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu les deux se chamailler comme ça avant.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps pour nous de mettre fin à ce partenariat, alors. »

« Très bien, » dit James avec hargne. « Je peux enfin arrêter de perdre mon temps à t'aider. »

« _Perdre ton temps_ ? Tu n'as même pas de travail ! »

« Oh, eh bien, c'est vraiment mature. »

« Hé ! » intervint Scabior à nouveau. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui et dirent à l'unisson :

« Attends ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que ce soit fini ? » Demanda Sirius.

James n'hésita pas. « Oui. »

« Bien. »

« Bien ! »

« Taisez-vous ! » explosa Scabior, et, soudain, James plongea vers la droite, ses bras plaquant Scabior jusqu'en dehors de l'ombre. Sirius, quant à lui, avait lancé un sortilège au point exact où James avait poussé le Mangemort.

Scabior est tombé au sol, paralysé. James s'était déjà redressé au moment où Sirius l'avait rejoint, la baguette de Scabior dans sa main. Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux pour se rassurer. Ensuite : « je t'ai dit que nous ne serions pas blessés. »

« Ne croyez pas vous en sortir à si bon compte, » Alastor finit par contourner le coin. « Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait une bonne explication - _légale_ \- à cela. »

Les deux se regardèrent.

« Je me suis échappé pendant que Sirius ne regardait pas, » commença James.

« Et, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas laisser un suspect confirmé nous échapper, » dit Sirius, « alors je l'ai suivi dans des- »

« -circonstances exceptionnelles- », ajouta utilement James.

« -où j'ai découvert que Scabior était en train de voler le Département des Mystères- »

« -d'une vue d'ensemble, pourrais-je ajouter-"

« -et j'ai décidé de l'affronter. »

Alastor en resta pantelant, la bouche légèrement ouverte. _Hein_. Parce que, vraiment, non seulement c'était l'un des plans improvisés les plus brillants qu'il ait jamais entendu, mais il était également complètement admissible devant le tribunal. Ce qui n'a laissé qu'une dernière chose. « Comment savais-tu que Potter allait pousser Scabior à droite ? »

« Parce que j'allais tirer à droite. »

C'était dit sur le ton de l'évidence. Parce que, pour eux, il était impensable que leurs actions ne se synchronisent pas automatiquement, que l'un d'eux puisse éventuellement faire quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas à l'autre.

* * *

**Agape : en grec ancien, agape fait souvent référence à une affection générale ou à un sentiment d'amour inconditionnel sans forme d'attraction.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Storge

**Disclaimer:**** J'ai le regret de devoir écrire que l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas plus que la Lune. Dommage.**

* * *

_Il y avait quelque chose à propos de venir d'une famille de Serpentard traditionnelle et sang-pur qui dictait la nécessité d'avoir un air renfrogné. Lui en particulier était très doué pour faire apparaître une expression de dédain arrogant qui décourageait généralement les gens d'engager une conversation avec lui._

_C'est pourquoi Regulus ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un ait la témérité de s'approcher de lui au bal de Sainte-Mangouste et de rire à son oreille : « Monsieur Black, vous avez… »_

_La fille s'arrêta alors que Regulus se retournait, et elle put remarquer les différences minimes dans ses traits. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment, puis elle balbutia :_

« _Désolée ! Je pensais que tu étais- »_

« _Sirius. » Regulus désigna le mur contre lequel Sirius était appuyé et riait avec Potter. « Il est là-bas. »_

_Elle rayonnait. « Merci. Je suis désolée, mais vous avez l'air très - comment dites-vous ? – très semblables. »_

« _Oui, » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire froid, « cela a tendance à arriver avec les frères. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mots devinrent glaciaux aussi. « Il n'a sûrement rien dit. Il aime prétendre qu'il est enfant unique. »_

« _Il a dit qu'il avait un frère ! » protesta-t-elle « Il n'a pas dit qu'il en avait deux. Monsieur James ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup, non ? »_

« _James ?» Oh. _Oh. _Une pause, puis, avec un ton envieux, « Ils_ sont _plutôt parfaits comme frères, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il n'y avait, au moins, rien de faux à cela._

* * *

Durant son enfance, Regulus avait toujours appris que vous faisiez d'abord partie de la famille, et que tout le reste venait après. Ce qui, supposait-il, aurait pu être vrai - en théorie. Dans la pratique, cependant, il y avait des cris et des accusations, dont le pire cas a abouti à un trou brûlé sur la tapisserie familiale. La famille, Regulus a grandi pour s'en rendre compte cyniquement, n'aboutissait à l'unification et à l'acceptation que si vous agissiez comme le reste de la famille s'y attendait. Ce qui rendait la relation de Potter et Sirius si unique. Il n'y a eu aucune accusation, aucun égoïsme, aucun concept d'opinion ou de préférence personnelle. Tout était partagé, et là où la ligne entre « moi » et « toi » aurait dû être, il n'y avait que « nous ».

* * *

C'était un accident.

Principalement.

Après tout, il n'avait pas eu l'_intention_ d'heurter cet impulsif sang-de-bourbe de sixième année. Il n'avait pas précisément _évité_ de se cogner contre lui, mais il n'avait pas _voulu_ se disputer avec lui et ses acolytes.

Il suppose que sa réflexion sournoise sur la filiation du Gryffondor et sa conséquence sur sa dextérité n'avaient peut-être pas aidé.

Mais il était un Serpentard et un Black, et bien que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était prédisposé à l'impétuosité, cela signifiait qu'il ne reculerait jamais devant un combat avec des êtres de sang inférieur, même si les êtres en question étaient de quatre ans son aîné et le surpassaient en nombre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva suspendu à une cheville dans un couloir vide, désarmé et meurtri. Un poing claqua dans son flanc, lui coupant le souffle dans un halètement bruyant. C'était amusant, vraiment, que les sang-de-bourbe aient pensé que cela pourrait le changer. Comme si l'emploi de ces moyens barbares de persuasion le convaincrait que ses parents ont tort ; comme si utiliser la violence physique quand il y avait des méthodes magiques si délicates n'était _pas_ primitif et inhérent à des créatures inférieures.

Il était sur le point de laisser échapper un rire à cette pensée lorsqu'une voix, froide et aigüe, rompit le silence.

« Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? »

_Sirius_.

« Black, » souffla l'un des Gryffondor. C'était une preuve de la réputation de Sirius parmi le corps étudiant qu'il y ait soudainement une hésitation dans l'air.

« Montgomery. Caldwell. Burke. Rogers. » Sirius était clairement en colère. « Je pense, » continua Sirius, et Regulus ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu une fureur aussi contrôlée de la part de son frère, « que tu devrais le laisser. _Maintenant_. »

Il pouvait les voir vaciller. Peu importe que Sirius soit en troisième année, peu importe qu'ils le surpassent en nombre, Sirius était un Maraudeur, et ils étaient connus dans cette école pour leur rancune tenace contre ceux qui les irritaient.

Et puis leur position se raidit, et Regulus sut qu'ils n'allaient pas se conformer. Sirius semblait également avoir reçu le signal, car soudain, Regulus fut libéré de l'emprise magique, et son frère lançait des sortilèges plus rapidement encore que ses aînés.

Ça n'a pas marché. En quelques minutes, Regulus était tenu par l'un des sixièmes années, Sirius était désarmé, et Caldwell lui avait lancé un sort rouge vif.

Du coin de l'œil, Regulus vit Potter - _Potter_ ? - se précipiter vers le sort, et Sirius sauta sur son chemin aussi, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'effondra au sol. C'est arrivé trop vite, et la seule chose qui s'est enregistrée dans son esprit était quelqu'un (lui ?) qui criait. Et puis il se jeta en avant en essayant de s'éloigner de Caldwell, le griffant et se débattant pour s'échapper de son emprise.

« Calme-toi, Regulus. » Potter. Regulus s'arrêta. C'était la voix de Potter. Le poursuiveur était là, assis, agrippant son épaule, du sang coulant entre ses doigts. « Je vais bien. C'est superficiel. À peine une égratignure. » Et il pouvait bien être en train de parler à Regulus, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sirius. Sirius, qui était retenu par deux fois plus de personnes que Regulus, Sirius, qui était plus blanc que n'importe quel humain avait le droit d'être, Sirius, qui regardait Potter de haut en bas comme s'il ne croyait toujours pas qu'il soit là.

Puis, Potter baissa les yeux sur la blessure, consterné. « Vous deviez vraiment jeter un sort à l'épaule ? »

« Ça aurait pu être ton visage, » murmura Burke derrière Regulus.

« J'aimais ce pull- »

« - tu es le seul - » le coupa Sirius, et la couleur revenait sur son visage, tout comme son sourire habituel.

« Et le sang ne va pas avec- »

« - _rien _ne va avec- »

« Silence ! » Ordonna Caldwell, mais lui, comme Regulus, questionnait sans aucun doute leur capacité à plaisanter dans un état comme celui-ci. « Je pense, » ses yeux perdaient leur éclat maniaque et il était remplacé par une trace de nervosité appropriée pour celui qui venait de blesser un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, « Je pense que vous avez appris votre leçon, oui ? »

« Absolument. »

« Très certainement, » contribua fervemment Potter.

« Très bien. Allons-y les gars, » dit rapidement Caldwell, et les quatre sixièmes années disparurent au coin du couloir.

Sirius était aux côtés de Potter en une seconde. « Infirmerie. » C'était clairement un ordre, mais le ton était plus affectueux que sévère. « Pour vous deux. Ça va, Reg' ? »

Secoué, Regulus se leva, touchant son nez. Il y avait pas mal de sang là-bas, l'os faisait mal au toucher, et Regulus espérait _vraiment_ qu'il n'était pas cassé, mais il a répondu, « Ça devrait aller. »

Sirius hocha la tête distraitement, sa main remettant doucement Potter sur ses pieds, le regardant de manière significative, et il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre aussi, parce que Potter claqua un avertissement :

« Ne commence pas. »

« C'est _mon_ frère. »

« Et _nous_ l'aimons. »

Les yeux de Sirius se durcirent. « C'est _mon_ frère, et ça veut dire que _tu_ – »

« ... que _nous _prenons soin de lui. »

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une minute entière. Puis, Sirius cligna des yeux et Potter se mit à sourire. Il a ensuite annoncé : « Infirmerie pour toi, Regulus. »

« James- »

« - Je vais aussi être regardé. _Après_ lui. »

Les trois ont commencé à marcher. Il y a eu quelques instants de silence, jusqu'à ce que :

« Mais nous allons- »

« Après ce qu'ils ont fait à notre pull ? » Sirius était incrédule. « _Evidemment_. »

« _Notre_ pull ? »

« Notre pull. »

« Tu détestes ce pull ! »

« _Notre _pull ! »

« Notre pull, » acquiesça Potter en souriant.

Parce que ça l'était.

* * *

Ils ne se sont tenus à aucune sorte de norme. Les règles sur ce qu'ils devaient ou ne devaient pas faire ont été ignorées. Lorsqu'on leur a dit que la famille, la vraie famille, laissait tout tomber lorsqu'un membre le leur demandait, ils ont ricané. Les hypothèses et les attentes n'avaient aucune valeur pour eux. Pas que Potter et Sirius ne feraient pas ça l'un pour l'autre. Regulus était sûr que si Sirius appelait Potter ou que Potter appelait Sirius, chacun viendrait sans se plaindre ni se poser de questions. Sirius et Potter n'avaient tout simplement jamais eu besoin d'une convocation explicite. Ils n'ont jamais eu à élever la voix, à crier, à inviter - bon sang, il n'était même pas nécessaire de faire une tentative notable pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. Ils pourraient être chacun dans un coin différent de la pièce, captivés par une conversation, et, cependant, quelques secondes après que Sirius dise le nom de Potter, ou vice versa, ils seraient à côté de l'autre. À coup sûr. À chaque fois. Et c'était plus profond que n'importe quelle règle ou enseignement explicitement écrit.

* * *

C'était un test.

_Le_ test, et Regulus savait ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir.

Il le savait, le comprenait, et cela aurait dû être facile pour lui.

_Aurait dû._

« Prêt ? » La main de Lucius était légère sur son épaule.

Regulus hocha la tête sous sa capuche.

La main s'est retirée, puis la porte de l'appartement de Sirius a été arrachée de ses gonds. Les quatre Mangemorts se sont précipités pour trouver l'appartement vide. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air vide, jusqu'à :

« Là ! » cria Crabbe, son doigt pointant un minuscule bout de robe qui disparaissait par la fenêtre.

Lucius prit les commandes. « Nous allons le couper au sol. Vous le suivez, tous les deux ! »

Ils ont couru. Au moment où ils arrivèrent sur le parking presque vide, ils n'avaient pas vu son frère, et Regulus aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas soulagé.

Sirius était son frère. Renié ou pas, il y avait trop de souvenirs : se réfugier dans le lit de Sirius pendant les orages, rire du balcon en regardant arriver les invités de leurs parents portant les chapeaux les plus récents, grandir ensemble et s'aimer… pour que cette mission soit impersonnelle.

« Je suppose que nous devrions... » commença-t-il avec espoir, mais Crabbe mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Parce que Malfoy parlait, criait en fait, et si Sirius était là, il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'il n'entende pas. « Montre-toi, Black ! Nous avons ton chat, et tu préférerais ne pas savoir à quelle vitesse je peux le tuer. »

Ils avaient _quoi_ ?

Regulus atteignit le sommet et dut se forcer à ne pas rire à l'image du sang-pur ricanant tenant un félin gris débraillé par la peau du cou.

Lucius ne pouvait pas penser que cela fonctionnera. Sirius n'avait pas de chat. Sirius _détestait _les chats.

Sauf qu'au moment où la baguette de Lucius se leva, il y eut un cri pressant :

« Non, arrête ! »

Sirius apparut au milieu du parking, les mains levées dans le geste universel de reddition.

« Laisse le chat partir et je viendrai tranquillement. Je promets. » Sa voix était anxieuse et la promesse sérieuse et Regulus pouvait toujours lire son frère suffisamment bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas un bluff.

Et Lucius avait raison d'avoir l'air sceptique, avait raison de regarder avec incrédulité Sirius abandonner sa baguette sans faire d'histoires, avait raison d'être méfiant car Sirius permettait à Crabbe de le palper à la recherche d'armes sans commentaire sarcastique ou dénigrement. Parce que Sirius n'était pas du genre à se rendre, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait tranquillement.

Sauf que, alors, Lucius rendit le chat, et Sirius l'accepta doucement dans ses bras avec une réprimande pétulante, « tu as de la chance que James t'aime, » et, malheureusement, tout avait soudain du sens. Parce qu'il ne fallait aucun effort d'imagination pour concevoir que Sirius ne s'enfuirait pas, juste pour protéger le félin s'il appartenait à Potter. Peu importe que Potter soit sûrement plus affligé de perdre Sirius que ce foutu chat ; aucun d'eux n'y pensait jamais à deux fois avant de se mettre en danger pour protéger les intérêts de l'autre.

Ils ont enfermé Sirius dans la cellule qu'ils avaient préparée plus tôt. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas beaucoup d'estime pour le frère de Regulus, mais aucun d'eux n'était disposé à sous-estimer le stagiaire Auror. Sirius était intelligent et, même sans Potter pour lui fournir des idées brillantes, il était capable d'être effrayant de créativité.

« Tu restes ici pendant que nous récupérons Potter. » lui ordonna Lucius quand ils eurent fini. Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour discuter, mais le blond l'interrompit. « Non. C'est la partie la plus sûre que je puisse te donner. Je dois déjà dire à Cissa que je t'ai autorisé à venir pour une mission de récupération potentiellement dangereuse. Je ne lui dirai pas que je t'ai laissé partir deux fois. »

Lucius considérait évidemment la garde comme le devoir le plus inoffensif. Après tout, le chalet dans lequel ils avaient placé Sirius était bien protégé. Impossible d'y transplaner. Introuvable.

Mais Lucius ne connaissait pas Potter. N'avait jamais vu de première main ce dont Potter était capable pour protéger son meilleur ami. Regulus a donné trois heures au Gryffondor.

Potter apparut au bout de deux, la baguette dirigée directement sur la poitrine de Regulus, l'expression terrible, vide et presque inhumaine.

« Regulus, » articula-t-il. « Écarte-toi. »

Les mots étaient prononcés de manière apaisante et non menaçante, mais il y avait quelque chose derrière eux qui enleva toute pensée de désobéissance de l'esprit de Regulus.

« Il est à l'arrière. Il n'a pas été blessé. »

La tension autour des épaules de Potter s'est dissipée. Et enfin, il y avait une émotion sur son visage, une expression rapide de soulagement, de sécurité et d'accalmie.

Regulus lui offrit un fugace sourire. « Tu devrais- »

« Ouais. » fit Potter avec désinvolture. Il y eut un moment de gêne. « Viens avec nous. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. »

« Il n'y a rien pour moi _là_-_bas_, » corrigea Regulus.

« Sirius- »

« Sirius s'est enfui. Il m'a _quitté_. » dit Regulus avec colère. « Il a déjà montré à quel point il se souciait de moi. »

Les yeux noisette étaient implorants. « Il t'aime. »

Venant de Potter, cela signifiait quelque chose, mais le gouffre était trop profond pour que Regulus le traverse maintenant. Potter le vit et soupira. « J'ai laissé vos trois amis attachés dans un placard au quatrième étage de ce bâtiment. » Il lui tendit un parchemin et se détourna.

« Tu me protèges. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Tu es son frère. » Potter était presque silencieux. « Et peu importe ce que tu penses, il se soucie de toi. »

Regulus hocha la tête, faisant signe à Potter de le dépasser. Le sang pur disparut dans le couloir, et Regulus s'enfonça dans le canapé.

Il entendit quand même tout.

L'exclamation de Sirius « James ! », l'affirmation silencieuse de Potter, sa requête suivante pour savoir comment se portait Sirius.

« Ennuyé, » répondit rapidement Sirius. Regulus n'avait pas besoin d'être là, avec eux, pour savoir que toutes les informations importantes étaient transférées via leurs mouvements faciaux habituels. « Pas même un jeu de cartes dans ce trou moche. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont une boîte à suggestions. Pour une future amélioration- » Potter s'arrêta net. Il y eut alors silence incrédule. « C'est mon _chat_ ? »

« Ils ont l'air assez similaires, non ? »

« Pourquoi tu tiens mon chat ? » La voix de Potter était stable. Mais il y avait une inflexion qui faisait que les cheveux de la nuque de Regulus se dressaient tous seuls.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé de prendre soin de lui- »

« Sirius ! » Et la voix de Potter était peinée. Éperdue. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas… _s'il te plaît_. »

Les mots de Sirius furent doux. « Qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Calme. Enfin, "Promets-moi que tu ne le feras plus. Plus _jamais_. »

« Très bien, » le ton de Sirius était léger, mais Regulus pouvait entendre les excuses et le mensonge. » Et, la prochaine fois, _tu_ pourras dire à Lily pourquoi nous avons perdu son chat. »

Regulus pouvait presque voir le sourire de Potter.

« Comment as_-_tu su que j'étais ici, de toute façon ? »

« J'ai demandé à Malfoy. » Le ton de Potter était innocent.

« Et tu as juste fait confiance en ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Sirius était en droit d'être sceptique.

« Je lui ai demandé _très_ gentiment. » Les mots étaient effrayants et, si ça n'avait pas été Sirius, l'affaire aurait probablement été abandonnée.

« Ouais ? Comment as-tu pu commencer une conversation avec lui ? »

« Il a eu la gentillesse de s'arrêter. »

« Et tu pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de lui parler ? »

« Il ne semblait pas être tout à fait lui-même. » Vraiment, pour un Gryffondor, Potter était extrêmement doué pour les réponses évasives, mais inoffensives.

« Polynectar- »

« … un grand talent pour énoncer l'évidence- »

« … Et tu lui as ouvert la porte… »

« -Hé, il te_ ressemblait_\- »

« - l'imbécile le plus _naïf_\- »

« - Je savais que c'était un piège ! »

« Tu savais ? »

« Je savais que c'était probablement un piège, » corrigea timidement Potter.

« Et tu as quand même… »

« Parce que ça aurait pu ne pas l'être. » La résolution dans le ton de Potter indiquait clairement que le sang-pur ne regretterait jamais d'ouvrir la porte tant qu'il y avait même la plus minuscule possibilité que Sirius puisse l'appeler.

Sirius claqua la langue avec une profonde désapprobation. « Idiot. »

« Imbécile. »

« Crétin. »

« Lourdaud. »

Et Regulus ne supportait plus d'écouter. Parce que les mots pouvaient être des insultes, mais tout ce qu'il entendait était « Je t'aime ».

* * *

**Storge :**** Le mot grec pour l'affection, il est utilisé pour désigner l'affection naturelle, comme celle d'un parent pour un enfant et est presque exclusivement utilisé comme descriptif des relations au sein d'une famille.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Eros

**Donc, voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Et si vous aimez lire en écoutant de la musique, je _dois_ vous conseiller Brother, de Kodaline (en anglais cependant). Je _jure_ que cette chanson a été faite pour eux. Pas possible autrement.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas plus l'histoire que HP.**

* * *

_Il y avait une fête à l'église, et Lily souhaitait, pour la première fois, que la famille de sa mère ne soit pas aussi religieusement active._

_« Oh, pardonne-moi, Lily, chérie. »_

_Mme O'Brian était tombée sur elle, l'air décomposée._

_« Pas de problème, Mme O'Brian. Quelque chose ne va pas ?»_

_Elle hésita, puis les mots sortirent précipitamment. « C'est juste ... Je sais que nous sommes censés être tolérants, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils devraient se comporter comme ça en public !»_

_Lily cligna des yeux. « Je suis désolée ?»_

_« Eux !» La vieille dame potelée montra du doigt le coin où James était assis, son bras enroulé autour de Sirius, les deux se relayant pour mettre de la nourriture dans la bouche de l'autre._

_« Ce n'est tout simplement pas ... » Mme O'Brian se tordait désespérément les mains, «la Bible l'interdit explicitement— »_

_La rousse réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle l'a coupé à la hâte, « Oh, non !» Elle eut une soudaine envie de rire. « Celui qui porte des lunettes - James - est mon fiancé. Sirius sera le témoin. »_

_Mme O'Brian semblait naturellement suspecte. Lily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. L'affection entre eux était impossible à ne pas remarquer._

« _Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas… tu sais, ce ne sont pas des _amants_ ? » Le dernier mot fut chuchoté._

_« Oh, je veux dire, ils le sont certainement, » répondit Lily gravement, « Des âmes-sœurs, vraiment. »_

_Elle l'avait surtout dit pour voir l'expression consternée de Mme O'Brian._

_Cela ne le rendait pas faux._

* * *

C'était quelque chose dans la façon dont ils se regardaient, décida Lily. Quelque chose à propos de l'affection non cachée dans leurs yeux et de la douce tendresse dans leurs sourires qui faisaient que plusieurs personnes appelaient secrètement Sirius « l'autre Mme Potter » quand ils pensaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre. Et elle pouvait comprendre leurs soupçons, car _il y_ _avait_ quelque chose de puissant et de poignant quand James regardait Sirius, quelque chose qui ne sera jamais là quand il la regardera. _Cette_ expression appartenait à Sirius. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était jalouse. Parce que quand James lui a souri, l'expression de son amour était si puissante, si visiblement stupéfiante, que Lily savait que, pendant ce bref instant, elle était la _totalité _du monde de James. Et ce regard était entièrement le sien. Mais quand elle a épousé James, elle a épousé tout James, et cela comprenait également les parties qu'il réservait à Sirius.

* * *

Ils étaient dans l'appartement des Prewett, établissant des plans d'opérations pour l'Ordre. Sirius n'était pas là. Il ne répondait pas à son miroir. Il n'avait dit à personne où il allait. Et personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles depuis le début de son affectation Auror la veille.

Et James était inquiet.

Oh, son masque d'indifférence et de nonchalance était extrêmement bien conçu, mais Lily connaissait suffisamment son mari pour voir qu'il y avait de la tension et un peu de peur sous son insouciance apparente. Cela, en soi, lui suffit pour finalement suggérer que Sirius pourrait avoir des ennuis. Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sirius était personnellement responsable d'avoir déjoué les plans de nombreux Mangemorts.

James la regarda comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue. « Il n'a pas disparu. Il n'est tout simplement pas là. »

« Alors où est-il ?» Demanda Fabian

La réponse de James fut désinvolte. Blasée. « Peut-être qu'il est en train de nous acheter des glaces. » Mais elle attrapa la légère hésitation, le minuscule vacillement, et elle sut que James était gêné. « Crois-moi, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un de ces idiots de Mangemorts ait attrapé Sirius. Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît retourner au Projet Malfoy ? »

« Nous n'appelons pas ça le projet Malfoy, Potter !» Gideon protesta immédiatement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette dispute. »

« Je pense que c'est un nom accrocheur. »

« C'est un nom sans aucun rapport. Les Malfoy ne sont même pas impliqués. »

« Pas si sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mauvaise orientation est parfois un outil précieux », déclara James sérieusement, et Gideon leva ses mains en l'air avec exaspération.

Sa confiance avait réconforté les autres, cependant, et ils retournèrent à la planification sans se plaindre. Mais James ne faisait plus vraiment attention. Assez pour que personne d'autre ne le remarque. Mais Lily avait appris très tôt que la clé pour lire James n'était pas de voir les émotions qu'il montrait, mais plutôt de remarquer celles qui manquaient. En ce moment, même s'il souriait et riait, l'éclat était absent. Ce scintillement d'amusement et d'amour qui était une constante sur son visage lorsque Sirius était là était parti, et Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que James était incomplet sans cela.

Alors quand le coup codé de Sirius retentit enfin à la porte, Lily sentit son cœur revenir à son rythme normal. James fut celui qui répondit, et Lily était extrêmement heureuse d'être assise si près de l'entrée.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression de soulagement de James. « Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais rater… »

« ... s'il te plaît, je le sais bien. » Le sourire 'Sirius' était affiché bien en évidence sur le visage du Sang-Pur aux cheveux en désordre.

Lily sourit malgré elle. Parce qu'autant qu'elle détestait parfois ne pas pouvoir comprendre les conversations à moitié formulées de James et Sirius, elles faisaient partie intégrante de son sentiment de normalité.

Il y eut un moment de silence, mais Lily pouvait deviner l'impatience de James. Enfin, « Quoi, alors tu ne vas pas me le dire ?»

« Tu vas être en colère. »

James haussa un sourcil. « Je serai plus en colère si tu ne me le dis pas. »

« Tu sais à quoi on m'a affecté hier ?»

James hocha la tête, « Surveillance sur— »

« - le vampire, oui. »

Une pause. Ensuite, « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas— »

« —Il menaçait une famille de — »

« … Ce qui signifie qu'_évidemment_ tu devais… »

« ... qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ... »

« ... pourquoi ne pas le _suivre_ \- »

« —Ils avaient des _enfants_, James— »

James secoua la tête. Il avait toujours l'air plus amusé qu'irrité, cependant. « Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?»

Sirius avança de quelques pas. « Tu te souviens quand on a bu un verre la semaine dernière ?»

Il y avait de l'incrédulité sur le visage de James, maintenant. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Combien ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais la compréhension apparut sur le visage de James, accompagnée d'un sourire de joie et de surprise.

« Tout. Tout, n'est-ce pas ?» James siffla doucement. « Sirius, c'est— »

« Il le méritait, » le gémissement de Sirius était enfantin.

James le regardait simplement dans l'expectative.

Sirius soupira et ajouta, « Et je ne l'aimais _vraiment_ pas. »

« Apparemment. Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir ?»

Sirius haussa les épaules et James fixa son partenaire avec incrédulité.

« Oh, d'accord, _bien sûr,_ il ne va pas découvrir que tout ce qu'il possède est— »

« - il _est_ un peu idiot, Prongs, » dit Sirius.

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Donc j'ai peut-être été un peu précipité, » grommela Sirius.

« Tu as un talent incroyable pour l'euphémisme », déclara James avec ironie, mais son expression était devenue tolérante et indulgente, et ils savaient tous les deux que James n'allait pas réprimander son ami pour ses actions de sitôt. « Je suppose que tu as un plan ? »

« N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? J'y vais maintenant, ça ne devrait me prendre que quelques heures. »

« Je devrais donc commencer à rassembler les renforts. »

« Oh, tu as peu de foi. »

La chaleur de leurs deux visages était stupéfiante.

« Je viendrai dire bonjour quand j'aurai fini. »

« Fais comme ça. » Sirius se tourna pour partir, mais James lui lança malicieusement, « Si j'étais toi, je ferais le plein de pieux de bois. Juste au cas où. »

Sirius eut un geste grossier de la main, puis la porte fut fermée.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?» Demanda immédiatement Gideon.

James agita juste la main négligemment.

« Il a fait son Sirius. »

Mais le regard 'Sirius' brillait sur son visage, et Lily savait que tout allait bien.

* * *

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas intimes. Pas de la façon dont les gens utilisent normalement le mot. Il n'y avait rien de charnel ou de basique dans leur relation ; cela transcendait complètement le physique. Ce qui a permis à Lily de trouver cela absurde lorsque les gens lui ont fait entendre que leurs contacts duraient trop longtemps ou étaient un peu trop fréquent, que le nombre de fois où elle était entrée dans leur appartement et avait trouvé Sirius étendu sur le lit avec James ou James blotti dans les bras de Sirius n'était peut-être pas naturel, même pour des meilleurs amis, que les _couples_ normaux, et encore moins les amis normaux ne partageaient pas le même niveau de conscience ou de familiarité accrue. Parce que la relation de James et Sirius était basée sur les rencontres de leurs esprits, la fusion intellectuelle de leurs pensées. Lily savait que toute satisfaction qu'ils pourraient trouver dans quelque chose de physique serait si insignifiante en comparaison qu'il ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser.

* * *

Elle entendit Sirius avant de le voir.

« Merlin, j'ai hâte d'aller à ce pub… »

Il s'arrêta au moment où il vit Lily assise à la table de la cuisine. Mais au lieu de toute colère, de tout ressentiment légitime que ses plans soient annulés, il n'y avait que de la jovialité dans son salut.

« Padfoot ! » James entra et des excuses étaient écrites sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait pour frapper amicalement Sirius sur l'épaule.

Sirius haussa les épaules, un sourire malfaisant traversant son visage, « Dire que je pensais que tu t'étais promis à moi esprit, corps et âme. »

James était nettement amusé. « Oh, Sirius, tu sais que personne n'est plus important que toi. »

Ils se faisaient face, les corps proches et les nez se touchant presque. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, leur regard aurait fait rougir Lily jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

En fait, Lily avait sa propre surprise pour eux. « Je pensais que nous pourrions quand même aller au pub. »

« Vraiment ?» lâcha James avant qu'il ne puisse cacher la surprise.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Puis Lily ajouta impulsivement, « Je vais appeler Remus, afin que quelqu'un puisse me tenir compagnie pendant que vous flirterez. »

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne nous dérange vraiment pas de rester. »

Elle n'avait pas à regarder Sirius pour savoir qu'il hochait la tête, comme si ces deux-là ne pouvaient jamais être en désaccord sur quoi que ce soit. Mais elle a quand même réaffirmé son choix.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée assise dans un coin dans un pub de Londres avec un Remus Lupin fatigué mais perplexe, regardant son fiancé et son meilleur ami discuter avec une belle paire de brunes au bar.

« Il arrêtera dès que tu voudras, tu sais. » Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus disait quelque chose dans ce sens. Le jeune loup-garou la regardait anxieusement, à la recherche du premier signe d'inconfort. Mais elle était honnêtement et complètement à l'aise. James l'aimait. Il l'aimait, et elle était si confiante en ce fait, si sûre de savoir que la brune qu'il séduisait ne signifiait rien pour lui, qu'elle n'était pas affectée le moins du monde.

« C'est James qui t'a demandé de dire ça ?»

Le sourire réticent de Remus était une réponse suffisante.

« Je vais _bien_. C'est divertissant. »

« C'est toujours comme ça quand ils rencontrent ces filles. »

Au regard interrogateur de Lily, Remus explique avec un soupir, « Tu sais. Ces filles qui ont un truc pour les frères. »

Lily rit de son air mécontent.

« Tu peux trouver ça amusant, là, mais une fois, ces deux filles ont dit à James et Sirius qu'ils pourraient les regarder s'embrasser si James et Sirius le faisaient en premier. »

Lily s'étouffa avec son verre, se tournant vers lui avec de grands yeux.

« Tu mens. »

« Non, » insista Remus. » Et cela arrive plus souvent que tu ne le penses. »

« Qu'ont-ils fait ?» Demanda Lily, et elle devait admettre qu'il y avait un peu de curiosité morbide.

Les yeux de Remus était un malicieux quand il répondit, « Quelque chose dans ce genre. » Son doigt montrait le bar, et Lily se tourna, et…

Oh. _Oh_.

James et Sirius étaient à quelques centimètres de distance, le nez et le front touchant, se regardant avec ce regard qui couve tant de passion, d'amour et de désir que Lily souhaitait presque qu'ils _s'embrassent_. Cela aurait été moins indécent que l'affection partagée dans ce regard, car, à ce moment-là, c'était comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans la pièce, les seules personnes au _monde_. Et la tendresse et la douceur avec lesquels James tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Sirius étaient si démonstratifs que la respiration de Lily s'arrêta.

Tout aussi soudainement, c'était fini. Sans un coup d'œil, les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs se dirigèrent vers le stand comme si les dernières secondes n'avaient jamais eu lieu, arborant fièrement des sourires satisfaits, et avant qu'elle ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, la bouche de James réclamait la sienne, ses bras la pressant contre lui, ses lèvres si douces et si aimantes contre les siennes qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer pour une raison complètement différente.

« Beaucoup mieux, » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Je pense qu'elles ont compris, mec, » Sirius s'était assis sur la banquette, se prélassant dans une position d'élégance décontractée.

Lily regarda les deux brunes observer James, le visage rougi. Elles grognèrent et sortirent du pub, l'air offensé.

James tira Lily sur la banquette, son emprise sur elle toujours serrée de sorte qu'elle était presque assise sur ses genoux. « Je ne pense pas qu'elles réessaieront. »

« Oh, non, » les yeux de Sirius brillaient, « Non, je ne pense pas qu'elles le feraient. »

« Que s'est- il _passé_ ? » questionna Remus, tout comme Lily demandait, « Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! »

« C'était un baiser, » dit lentement James.

« Ça avait l'air plutôt sympa, » ajouta Sirius.

« Nous avons fait mieux, » les yeux de James s'égarèrent sur les lèvres de Lily, et sa voix était pleine d'espoir, « Peut-être devrions-nous réessayer ?»

« Je ne supposerai pas, » Le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa voix alors qu'elle combattait un sourire, « que ces deux filles vous ont dit qu'elles s'embrasseraient si vous le faisiez d'abord ?»

« Comment sais-tu ?» Demanda Sirius, surpris par cette supposition.

« Et, je ne supposerai pas non plus, » et elle peut sentir James grimacer à la dérision dans sa voix, « qu'il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, idiots, que vous pourriez simplement dire non. »

« Mais nous avons dit non », protesta James.

« En quelque sorte, » amenda Sirius.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Peut-être pas si clairement. »

« Le libellé a peut-être été un peu différent. »

Lily était amusée malgré elle, mais elle continua de faire semblant. « A quel point _différent_, exactement ?»

« Nous avons pu dire quelque chose du genre que si nous voulions _nous_ embrasser, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'elles en premier lieu, » les mots de James sortirent en un seul souffle, et Lily pouvait dire qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait probablement dû examiner ses actions de manière plus approfondie.

« Et vous avez décidé de prouver votre point de vue, » termina Remus, et les deux sang-purs sourirent maladroitement.

« Nous n'avons pas réellement- » Le regard acéré de Lily réduisit au silence l'argument de Sirius.

« Je suis désolé. » James avait finalement l'air repentant, ses yeux implorants, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher le soupçon d'incrédulité de sa voix. « Je ne pensais pas que tu- je veux dire, c'est _Sirius_. »

Comme si cette idée était absurde.

Elle l'était.

* * *

Vous pouvez donc les appeler amis. Partenaires. Frères. Peut-être même âmes sœurs. Et vous pourriez défendre chaque étiquette mensonge après mensonge sans rien dire de faux. Parce qu'ils étaient plus que des mots. Plus que des noms. Plus que des concepts.

Ils étaient Sirius et James.

_~ Fin ~_

* * *

_Éros_ :_ Bien que généralement considéré comme un amour passionné, sensuel et intime, dans sa forme la plus pure, Platon supprime l'attirance physique du concept (platonique) et le décrit comme l'appréciation de la beauté au sein de la personne_.


End file.
